


cookies and snowballs

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: After TTC, Cookies, Fluff, Friendship, Young Percabeth?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Grover and Annabeth surprise Percy in New York (during winter of TTC)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: collection [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Kudos: 19





	cookies and snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> I was jamming out to the TLT musical, guilty as charged. wow...okay so. first time i typed this there were a bunch of mess ups. so...

Grover and Annabeth were paying Percy a surprise visit. He didn't know, hence the 'surprise' part, but Grover was fairly certain he'd be there. They hadn't seen each other in a while, what with Grover helping the nature spirits and continuing his search for Pan, and summer being over. It was currently snowing, in fact, which wasn't surprising since it was mid-December in New York.

"You sure he'll be in there?" Annabeth asks, her voice muffled by her grey scarf

Grover nods, knocking, which comes out dull because of his black mittens. The door opens and Sally Jackson is standing in the doorway. At first, shock is evident on her face, but she smiles warmly nevertheless.

"Grover! Annabeth! Come in, you must be freezing. I just made some cookies,"

Annabeth smiles at her as she and Grover take their shoes off, "Sorry, Mrs. Jackson, I told him we should have Iris Messaged first," she said with a pointed look to Grover who shrugged sheepishly, "But, he insisted."

"Sally, dear, and It's fine," she says, pulling cookies out of the oven, "Percy!"

There's a bang in the direction of his room and a, "Coming!"

He appears in the doorway a moment later, with disheveled hair and all, a surprised look on his face, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, if you want us to leave, let us know. We'll be on our way," Annabeth snorts

Percy grins as he grabs a cookie, "Well then, adios,"

Annabeth rolls her eyes as Grover reaches for two cookies, and hands one to her.

"They're always blue," he mutters as Annabeth absent-mindedly crumbles the crispy parts.

"I don't understand why you don't eat that part," Percy says, taking the discarded pieces, "Every part of the cookie is good,"

Annabeth wrinkles her nose while sally chuckles.

"So...Perce," Grover says, brushing off his hands, "We wanted to know if you wanted to go on a walk,"

"You guys came all the way to New York to go on a walk?"

"Seaweed brain," Annabeth mutters

"No, we came all the way to New York to see you," Grover says

"You guys came thousands of miles to see _me_?" Percy asks, sniffling and wiping away fake tears

"Be careful," Sally warns, "Wouldn't want to give him a bigger head then he's already got,"

Percy pouted as they laughed at him

"You guys are a bunch of bullies. I don't want to go anywhere with you,"

"Okay," Annabeth shrugs, as she pulls Grover off his chair and leads him back to their shoes, "Then we'll go without you, won't we, Grover?"

"Yep," he says, tieing his laces

After a moment, Percy grumbles, "You guys suck, you know that?" as he grudgingly puts on his jacket

"Oh yeah," Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Which is why you hang out with us _all_ the time,"

"Yep. I felt bad because everyone else was calling you losers," he retorts

"No, Perce, I'm pretty sure they were talking about you," Grover says, shutting the front door behind them.

Percy, acting his age, stuck his tongue out at him.

Annabeth looked up, watching as a snowflake lands on her nose, sending another round of chills down her spine.

"I couldn't stand living here," she says, rubbing her number hands together.

Perc looks are her, gasping, affronted, "Are you kidding? This is like the best place in the US to live. The lights, the people, the magic," he says, gesturing around

Grover joins him in gesturing, "The pollution, the trash, the homeless,"

Percy scowls at them, "Just because you can't appreciate the beauty and advancement around us, doesn't mean you have to drown everyone else's spirits,"

"Ooooh," Annabeth says, sarcastically, "Sorry. You can't drown, so I didn't think your spirits could,"

Percy tugged on one of her curls, "Wow, you don't know something. That must wound your pride _so much_ ,"

Grover stifled his chuckles when Annabeth slugged his arm.

Percy bent down, gathering snow into a ball. When her back was turned, he took aim and fired. Right on the back of her head. Bullseye.

She gasped, whipping around, "Percy Jackson!"

"What?" he asks, feigning innocence.

She bent down, getting a snowball with herself, but missed Percy and hit Grover, who retaliated with his own. Pretty soon, it was a full-fledged snowball fight, complete with apologies to strangers they had hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Favorite part of the cookie? Also, do you guys like the crispy part?  
> (I like the whole thing, but the centers the best)


End file.
